


Holy

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate worships PippaPippa leaned in to whisper in Hecate's ear, her voice just carrying through the din of the crowd. "Want to take an unofficial tour?" She pulled back the edge of a tapestry to reveal a hidden doorway. "Christopher and I stayed with the Hellibores a few times when he was still alive. Dreadfully dull people, much too pompous. Got on with Christopher like a charm." Pippa rolled her eyes lightly. "But I did come to learn a few secrets of this house."With a mischievous look on her face, Pippa twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door before disappearing through it.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to the Period Piece I wrote in Just Get To The Good Stuff where Hecate is an unconventional Countess and Pippa is a widowed Baroness by marriage. Knowledge of that fic is entirely unnecessary though. 
> 
> Partially inspired by Holy by King Princess (and thus ThisPaperMoon's fault)  
> Partially inspired by the visual of Pippa in a ballgown being eaten out by Hecate  
> Partially inspired by Gentleman Jack (and thus NikeSGA's fault)

_Honey, on your knees_   
_When you look at me_   
_I'm dressed like a fucking queen_   
_And you're begging 'please'_   
_I rule with the velvet tongue_   
_And my dress undone_   
_And I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun_

_Holy, King Princess_

 

Hecate wanted to pull at her cravat, the knot tight against her throat. She preferred to wear a slightly more open neckline when she worked in her laboratory and she spent most of her time engaged in that occupation. At least, she had until recently, until Pippa had come back into her life and started monopolizing her time. Now, apparently, she spent her time at balls she normally wouldn't be caught dead attending just to dance attendance on Pippa. At the moment, Pippa was off chatting with Dimity Drill but she kept shooting Hecate significant looks across the room. Hecate wasn't sure what they were significant of though. 

With a hand on Dimity's arm and a gentle laugh, Pippa disengaged from the conversation and headed toward Hecate, still giving Hecate that look, one upon closer inspection, Hecate generally regarded as being something reserved for their bedroom. Why Pippa would be employing it in the middle of a public spectacle, Hecate wasn't sure. 

Pippa reached her side and took Hecate's hand, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go. 

"I'm finding it rather stuffy in here," Pippa said before Hecate could ask her any questions. 

"It's a bit cold to go outside." Hecate frowned. "But I suppose if you want…"

"Oh, no need for that. I'm sure a bit of a walk around will do wonders." Pippa took Hecate's arm and guided them toward the edge of the crowd. 

Pippa leaned in to whisper in Hecate's ear, her voice just carrying through the din of the crowd. "Want to take an unofficial tour?" She pulled back the edge of a tapestry to reveal a hidden doorway. "Christopher and I stayed with the Hellibores a few times when he was still alive. Dreadfully dull people, much too pompous. Got on with Christopher like a charm." Pippa rolled her eyes lightly. "But I did come to learn a few secrets of this house." 

With a mischievous look on her face, Pippa twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door before disappearing through it.

"Pippa…" But there was nothing Hecate could do. Pippa had already disappeared. With a look around the room to make sure no one noticed her, Hecate stepped through the doorway. 

When her eyes adjusted to a room illuminated by nothing but moonlight, Hecate saw Pippa sitting on a settee facing a wall of windows that looked out onto the empty terrace. Her skirts were spread out around her, and she looked every bit the respectable matron everyone thought her to be. If someone were to walk in, it would look like Pippa was simply resting away from the crowd. 

Hecate's presence was far more suspicious. People already talked about their seemingly odd friendship. Finding them alone together in a darkened room... 

"Perhaps you should close the drapes?" Pippa nodded toward the windows. 

"Why would I do that?" Hecate looked at Pippa curiously only to be met with the same hooded look from earlier. Hecate swallowed against a cravat that suddenly seemed even tighter. 

"Lock the door, close the drapes, and come sit with me." Pippa's eyes were light with her smile but the undercurrent of command in her voice was unmistakable. Pippa patted the seat next to her. 

Hecate flipped the lock on the door. She walked across the room, and with quick fingers, untied the sashes on the drapes, letting them fall closed and deepening the darkness of the room but not blotting out the light completely. With her task finished, Hecate joined Pippa at the settee. 

"Is that satisfactory?" Hecate looked down at Pippa, truly happy to do whatever might bring Pippa pleasure. 

"Quite." Pippa held her hand out and used it to draw Hecate down. Hecate settled lightly on the edge. She took both of Pippa's hands in her own and drew them up to her lips to place kisses on the backs. 

"What now?" Hecate asked. She kept Pippa's hands close, kept placing light kisses across her knuckles. 

Pippa pulled her hands from Hecate's and used them to cup Hecate's face instead as she leaned in and brushed their lips together once, then twice, then a third time. Hecate sighed into the kisses, her posture relaxing more and more with each one. 

"Now, I kiss you," Pippa said lowly. They hovered close to each other and Hecate felt a pleasant buzzing along her nerves as her breath caught in her chest. Pippa kissed her again, soft lips against soft lips, barely touching, then coming together, then parting again. Tongue brushing against tongue. Breathing audible in the quiet room. The room felt like a place removed from time, removed from reality, as they came together. Hecate thought she could spend forever just kissing Pippa in this room, in this place separated from real life. 

She brought her hands to Pippa's ribs then down to where her skirt flared out at her hips. The smooth silk felt rough under her hands, hands that knew the softness of Pippa's skin and knew that mere fabric could never compete. She abandoned Pippa's hips to rest her hands lightly on either side of Pippa's neck, the skin there cool under her hot hands. Pippa shivered and suddenly languid kisses weren't enough. 

Hecate dropped one hand down and started lifting Pippa's skirt. 

"If I might have your permission?" She murmured against Pippa's ear as she felt Pippa's leg beneath her hand. 

Pippa took a shuddering breath. "You have it." She leaned back against the arm of the settee and invited Hecate closer. 

Hecate navigated past dress and petticoat and chemise as she ran her hand upward until finally, she could touch Pippa where she liked, running her fingers through the hair there before slipping her fingers between Pippa's lips to find the wetness there. 

Pippa gasped and held her breath as Hecate brushed her fingers over her clit. She slowly let out a shaky breath as she clutched at Hecate's arms. 

"Are you certain?" Hecate asked, stilling her hand but keeping it close. 

Pippa closed her eyes and nodded. She opened them again, cupped Hecate's face, and kissed her hard. Hecate got lost in the kiss and only as it ended did she start moving her hand once again. Pippa trembled in Hecate's arms as she circled Pippa's clit with her fingers. Slick warmth enveloped her hand as she touched Pippa, little mewls of pleasure escaping Pippa's mouth each time she went around and around, building Pippa up bit by bit. Despite the ball going on just outside the room, she took her time. She wasn't going to rush. 

Then, the most daring thought overtook her. Here? Could she get away with it? Would Pippa let her? Hecate withdrew her hand and brought her fingers to her own lips, licking out with her tongue to taste Pippa upon them. It was her turn to close her eyes and when she opened them again, she found Pippa watching her intently with dark eyes. 

"Yes," Pippa husked, in a moment of perspicacity. She spread her legs further apart and lifted her own skirts up and up until finally her pussy was exposed to the air. 

Not needing a second invitation, Hecate slid onto her knees before the settee. She reverently ran her hands up the outside of Pippa's thighs as she parted them around her. She took one of Pippa's legs and eased it over her shoulder until Pippa was laid out before her, a feast for her pleasure. 

Hecate bowed her head and brushed her nose between Pippa's thighs. She nuzzled in, prepared to worship Pippa as she deserved to be worshiped. She moved slowly, bringing her tongue to bear on the situation, licking, lapping around Pippa's clit. She licked at Pippa's lips, lightly using her teeth on them as Pippa shuddered above her. The area between Pippa's legs smelled of musk and Hecate happily breathed it in, reveled in it, pressed closer. 

She soothed Pippa by rubbing her leg even as she continued to tease her. She circled and circled the area until Pippa clutched at her shoulder, fingers digging in through all of the layers of Hecate's own shirt and waistcoat and jacket. So much fabric between them, but Hecate had no head for that. She focused solely on the small bit of Pippa centered in front of her. 

Hecate finally directed her tongue exactly where Pippa wanted it and only Pippa placing a quick hand to her mouth stopped her from crying out in a way that might have drawn attention if it could be heard over the noise of the ball. Hecate doubted it could be, but she had no desire to tempt fate. 

Pippa whined through her hand as Hecate continued to lick at her and finally, Pippa could contain herself no more. She rolled her hips upward into Hecate's mouth, begging with her body in a way that didn't require words. 

They moved together in the scant moonlight, Hecate supplicating herself to Pippa, using her mouth to silently beg Pippa's favor. And Pippa granted it to her with each movement as her muscles drew taught. Pippa further muffled her own cries as she could stand Hecate's touch no longer. She shattered apart under Hecate's ministrations, curling in on herself as her muscles contracted then suddenly relaxing into bonelessness. 

Hecate pulled back and used her handkerchief to wipe her mouth. She carefully lowered Pippa's skirts, smoothing and straightening them as she stayed on her knees. 

As Pippa came back to herself, she placed a hand on the top of Hecate's head then let it drop to her shoulder where she squeezed it and pulled Hecate forward. Hecate went willingly until she could rest her head in Pippa's lap and wrap her arms around Pippa's legs. As Pippa trailed her fingers over Hecate's face and brushed them against tightly restrained hair, Hecate sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. They existed together in a perfect moment of quiet. 

Hecate didn't know how long they stayed there, but eventually, Pippa cleared her throat and started to shift. 

"If we're gone for much longer, someone might notice our absence." Pippa withdrew her hand from Hecate's face. 

Hecate's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, finally relinquishing her hold on Pippa. She cleared her throat. It felt like she hadn't spoken in ages. "Of course." 

She rose from her knees and held a hand out to Pippa to help her stand as well. She took a step toward the door when Pippa tugged her to a stop. When she looked back, Pippa had moved closer. She leaned up and captured Hecate's lips in another slow kiss. Once they parted, Pippa stepped away again. 

"We should make our excuses." Pippa smiled blissfully at Hecate. "I'm ready to return home." 

Another command. Another command Hecate would be happy to follow. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best!!!
> 
> I'm on tumber @twtd11


End file.
